Kiss and Make Up
by willgirl
Summary: My second entry for The Cottonball Crusade over at the boneyard! B&B get into a fight and as the title states, they kiss and make up!


**A/N: So this is my second entry for The Cottonball Crusade over on the Boneyard. The rules are that either one has to be shirtless at some point and water needs to be involved. Hope you enjoy!**

She knew even before he knocked that it was him. She had hear the car door slam outside her window. It was too late for anyone else to visit and besides she was expecting him.

They had a fight. It wasn't one of their usual ones either. This one had them spitting foul words at each other, shouting things they didn't really mean. The squints had stood and stared while they ignored them and yelled at each other. She had eventually stomped off to her office while he turned and fled the building.

She sighed and undid the lock on the door. She really wasn't in the mood to fight. Swinging the door open, she saw Booth pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair.

She opened her mouth but before she got a chance to speak, his lips were on hers, hard and unrelenting. Her mind told her to push him away but instead she grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. Her body was humming with arousal already.

"I'm sorry." He gasped as he pulled his lips from hers.

Moving away from his grasp, she turned and shut the door, clicking the lock. She stared at him, the lust darkening his eyes and she felt as if she was in a dream.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered, taking a step closer to him. She reached him and gently tugged on his belt buckle, causing him to let out a low growl and scoop her up into his arms.

As they made their way to the bedroom, she marveled at how she could feel this way, time after time.

They had been together secretly for almost seven months, a situation that both excited and frustrated them. It had culminated into the fight this afternoon. She hated to admit it but their fights turned her on and add on the intrigue of hiding their relationship, it was fairly accurate to say that they had a fantastic sex life.

"We should tell people." He said as he laid her on the bed.

A wave of panic coursed through her.

"What?" she said shakily as Booth slowly began to undo the buttons on her top.

"They are going to find out eventually." He said, kissing her jaw line softly. He moved his lips down to her neck and was soon sucking on a particularly sensitive spot while his hands roamed her body.

She could barely concentrate when Booth was doing that however she knew she needed to provide a reasoned and logical argument.

"There is a high possibility that they will split us up and…" Her diatribe was cut short by his lips on hers, and she moaned as he slowly pulled her pants down.

"No fair." She breathed, panting as he stroked her thighs.

"What?" he asked, continuing his torturous ministrations.

"You…too many clothes…." She replied, breathlessly. That was not what she was going to say at all. In fact she was going to continue her argument as to why their relationship should remain a secret. Unfortunately all rational thoughts were lost as a wave of pleasure overtook her.

"Seeley." She cried.

"Mmmm….love it when you say my name." He said, kissing her on the lips once more.

She stared into his eyes and saw such shining love there that her heart began to pound rapidly.

"Temperance…I….I love you." Booth said softly. He pressed his lips against hers again and then began kissing the salty tears that fell from her eyes.

"I do." He reaffirmed. "I do love you."

She found her self nodding and then surprised even herself when she replied; "I love you too."

A huge grin broke out on Booth's face and soon they were kissing and crying and laughing, both knowing that they couldn't keep this a secret anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hot and sweaty, Booth's chest glistened as he lay there panting.

"Wow." He breathed, willing himself to calm down from what just happened. Yes, the sex was always good, but this time was different. It was more.

"Yeah." She replied, curling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both tried to calm their breathing.

After a few moments of silence, Brennan groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"I am so not looking forward to telling Angela." She replied.

He let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, remind me not to be anywhere around when you do."

She smiled and continued to lie contently against his chest. She felt him shift away and she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." He said. "I'm really hot."

She bit back a reply as she got out of bed, her naked hips swaying as she walked to the bathroom.

"How about a shower instead?" she said huskily.

Booth darted out of bed and within seconds the shower had begun.


End file.
